


[Podfic] Five People Who Caught Darcy Doodling

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of seawench's story</p><p>
  <i>Darcy can't always taser people to work out her frustration.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five People Who Caught Darcy Doodling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five People who Caught Darcy Doodling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271614) by [seawench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawench/pseuds/seawench). 



**Rating:** G

 **Length:** 7 minutes 24 seconds

 **download** [from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-people-who-caught-darcy-doodling)


End file.
